


Una noche de lluvia

by Yuukivic



Series: Ineffable Husbands - OneShots [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), F/F, Genderbending, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuukivic/pseuds/Yuukivic
Summary: Fem!Crowley x Fem!AziraphaleUn día lluvioso en Londres, como cualquier otro, hace que Crowley deba buscar refugio en el hogar de Aziraphale. Al fin, el tiempo propicio para que ambas puedan mantener una conversación y ponerse al día con sus vidas.Escrito junto a @No_giving_up -Wattpad-
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Husbands - OneShots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557094
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Una noche de lluvia

La ciudad británica estaba empapada en lluvia y sobre ella repicaban los relámpagos y las tormentas. Era una noche oscura, eso era evidente y, a pesar de que las lluvias eran torrenciales, tampoco es como si se hubieran previsto o se hubiese dado ningún aviso; sin embargo, los londinenses solían estar preparados para tal clima. No había nadie en la calle para esas horas.  
Crowley detestaba cargar objetos que no necesitaba cuando podía simplemente hacerlos aparecer con un chasquido de dedos. Aun así, la pelirroja estaba intentando acatar los desordenados informes que recibía y no abusar de ello por una vez.  
De todas formas, no pudo hacer nada cuando el cielo tronó sobre su cabeza y el diluvio comenzó, interrumpiendo su contemplación relajada del paisaje nocturno. En cuestión de segundos, su ropa estaba pegada a su cuerpo por la humedad de las telas y su cabello se aplastaba a los lados de su rostro, ambos oscurecidos a causa de la cantidad de agua que goteaba poco a poco.  
La mujer lanzó una maldición al cielo ennegrecido con todo su corazón y caminó rápidamente para refugiarse bajo algún balcón, en su rumbo hacia un local que conocía muy bien y en el que podía permitirse entrar cuando le diera la gana.  
—¿Ángel? — La serpiente cuestionó a modo de saludo, abriendo la puerta de la librería —que sabía que para esas horas estaba cerrada— sin esfuerzo apenas e hizo sonar la campanita de bienvenida.— ¿Hola? Escucha, siento mojarte la entrada y molestarte a estas horas. 

Realmente, Crowley hablaba un poco al aire vacío de la habitación, esperando que Aziraphale la oyese desde su dormitorio, en la zona privada del mismo local. La de complexión delgada se mordió el labio y miró al pequeño charco que había dejado bajo sus pies; se rodeó con los brazos y tembló a causa de la humedad, oyendo los pasos de la dueña desde lo lejos.  
El sonido de la campana de la entrada de la tienda, había hecho que la rubia dejase el libro que leía sobre su regazo en la cama justo en la mesita de noche, comenzando a caminar con rapidez a la parte delantera de la tienda. Dejó abierta la puerta que separaba ambas zonas.  
Solo había una persona que sabía que podía entrar a su tienda, a su casa, a aquellas horas de la noche. Y más, un día como el que estaba haciendo.  
—Por todos los cielos, Crowley. — Aziraphale se llevó una mano al rostro, chasqueando los dedos con la otra para hacer aparecer una toalla en sus manos, rodeando la cabeza y un poco de los hombros de la pelirroja.— Ven, no nos quedemos aquí, tienes que calentarte ahora mismo. 

Y sin esperar su respuesta, tomó la húmeda mano de Crowley y tiró de ella para adentrarla por la tienda hasta su pequeño hogar al final de este. No había encendido las luces y simplemente se guiaba por la luz al fondo del pasillo. A comparación de la tienda, allí ambiente se encontraba cálido gracias a la chimenea que tenía encendida en aquel instante.

—¿Quieres tomar un baño y cambiarte de ropa? Tal vez te quede todo grande, pero es mejor que estar húmeda.  
Crowley sólo la siguió en silencio, sin poder despegar su mirada oculta tras sus características gafas oscuras de aquella mano del ángel que tomaba la suya con delicadeza, cálida en contraste con la suya. Recorrió la habitación con cierto nerviosismo y enfocó sus manos en sacudir aquella toalla alrededor de su cabello mojado para retirarle la humedad y en dejar ver sus orbes con cierta timidez, colocando las gafas en una de las repisas de madera más cercanas.  
—Sólo quería refugiarme un poco, fuiste lo primero en lo que pensé porque estaba justo a una manzana de aquí. — La pelirroja suspiró con suavidad y continuó, descansando su vista en la mujer frente a ella, con una sonrisa de lado. —Tampoco quiero causarte tantas molestias. Me vale con tener un lugar en el que reposar la espalda y echar un sueñecito.

Ya haría algo con su ropa y su cabello, pero era tarde y no quería causar mucha molestia a Aziraphale, que ya hacía mucho por ella recibiéndola. Aunque también es cierto que después de los milenios que habían compartido, no eran extrañas, y Crowley se hubiese sentido indignada si no hubiese podido contar con ella.  
—Sabes que puedes venir siempre que quieras y para lo que quieras. —dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, incluso sonreía con sus ojos, como había escuchado a hablar a muchos humanos. Sus ojos se abrieron y parpadeó varias veces, negando con la cabeza, incluso con sus manos.— Claro que no molestas. Venga, te caliento el baño y te pones cómoda.  
Aunque Crowley era una gran amiga, ahora mismo era su invitada y no iba a dejar que estuviera incómoda por tener todo mojado. Y hacer milagros de ese tipo… No era lo mejor, para ninguna de las dos. Su rostro volvió a la pelirroja y miró su cama antes de señalarla con uno de sus dedos.

—Puedes descansar en mi cama. Es bastante cómoda, Crowley.  
—¿Y qué hay de ti?  
—En la cama, claro. Ambas cabemos.—terminó por decir sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.  
Un brillo de preocupación tomó los ojos amarillos del demonio, que siguió su silueta con cautela y curvó sus labios hacia abajo. Se encaminó hacia el baño, sin llegar a entrar y aprovechó para deslizar aquella chaqueta por sus hombros, que se encontraban ahora con el aire cálido de la habitación puesto que su camiseta era de cuello abierto hasta estar bajo su clavícula. Fijó su mirada en la pared, dándole la espalda a aquel ángel para no incomodarla con su leve desvestir. No pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa al sentir la mirada celeste sobre su nuca. Por no hablar de cómo aquella inocente propuesta de dormir juntas la había hecho sentirse abrumada en un instante. 

—Gracias por todo, lo digo en serio. Sabes que también eres bienvenida en mi casa.— Las mejillas se le colorearon y una suave sonrisa tomó sus labios mientras aflojaba el nudo de su corbata y dejaba ambas prendas en aquel bidón de ropa sucia junto a la puerta del baño.  
El rostro de Azi se encendió al ver como se quitaba la chaqueta, dandole por completo la espalda. Juntó sus labios y se obligó a tragar saliva al sentir seca su boca.  
Se pasó unos cabellos por detrás de la oreja y comenzó a caminar hacia el baño, pasando por el lado de Crowley mientras esta hablaba.  
—No tienes nada que agradecer, de verdad… Es un placer. —volvió su rostro por un momento, antes de apartar la mirada con rapidez y refugiarse en el baño con la excusa de prepararle el baño. Al menos si se llenaba lo suficiente de vapor la habitación, podría culpar a ello de su rubor.— Las toallas están en este armario y ahora que entre, te prepararé un cambio de muda limpio.  
Azi comenzó a hablar, nerviosa, mientras abría los grifos. Se incorporó un poco y pasó por la puerta de nuevo, echandole una corta mirada a Crowley antes de continuar su camino y prepararle la ropa.  
El demonio asintió a toda aquella información, con una sonrisa amable que no conseguía abandonar sus labios y que dedicó a la rubia frente a ella, que parecía igualmente apurada y tímida, mientras le preparaba la ropa.  
Crowley suspiró por la nariz y aprovechó que aquella mujer no la observaba ahora y no podría escandalizarse, para retirar su camiseta por encima de su cabeza y su pantalón, así como sus zapatos. Dejó la ropa que correspondía en el bidón de nuevo y se dispuso a entrar al baño. 

—Entiendo, entiendo— Giró su rostro con algo de duda y observó la espalda del Ángel con cierta vergüenza pero sintiendo su mirada endulzarse y sus mejillas cálidas. Se acercó a pasos ligeros y retiró algo de cabello ondulado y sedoso claro de Aziraphale para dejar un suave beso en su nuca, expuesta por la leve inclinación que llevaba a cabo la misma. —Saldré en un momento. Entra si necesitas cualquier cosa. 

Después de murmurar aquellas palabras, Crowley se apresuró a entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, con el rostro del mismo color que su cabello,por supuesto. El vapor cálido había tomado el baño y un suspiro placentero escapó de sus labios; retiró su ropa interior con cuidado y se introdujo en la bañera, estremeciéndose al sentir la calidez contra su piel fría. Los músculos de la pelirroja se relajaron al instante y se sumergió un poco, hasta que el agua llegó por debajo de su nariz puntiaguda; y bajó sus pestañas dispuesta a disfrutar de aquella sensación un poco más antes de tener que afrontar más nervios al salir. 

—Aziraphale, que no se esperaba aquel gesto por parte de Crowley, se llevó una de las manos a la nuca, completamente colorada. Se hubiera girado para buscar alguna respuesta en su rostro, pero se había quedado completamente paralizada.  
—Ha sido.. Una muestra de afecto, si...—murmuró pensativa para sí misma mientras intentaba volver a moverse y cogía el pijama para Crowley, e incluso ropa interior que tenía sin usar.

Colocó todas las prendas en su brazo izquierdo, pegandolas a su cuerpo cuando se movió para ir al baño. Alzó la mano y dudó por momentos si llamar, entrar… Pero debía de hacerlo. Llamó golpeando con suavidad tres veces, y abrió la puerta, asomando la cabeza antes de terminar de pasar.  
—Aquí lo tienes todo.—dijo de manera tímida dejándolo todo sobre el lavabo. No se había atrevido a mirar fijamente a Crowley, por lo que aprovechó para hacerlo a través de su reflejo en el espejo.

“Ha sido una muestra de cariño, entonces… Debería hacer lo mismo, ¿no?” Pensó mientras mordía su labio inferior. Se giró y dio unos pasos hasta la bañera, agachándose un poco para quedarse hasta la altura del rostro de Crowley. Observó su rostro y cerró sus ojos cuando dejó un corto beso en su frente.  
—Lla-llamame si necesitas algo más. Prepararé un poco de té. —Sonrió, riendose levemente de manera nerviosa antes de incorporarse y salir del baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
Dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones en aquel momento, intentando recomponerse y fue hasta la encimera de la cocina para preparar aquel té que había prometido.  
El baño, por otra parte, quedó en silencio y nos dejó con un Crowley que parpadeaba con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios separados. No fue capaz de emitir ningún sonido mientras asimilaba la muestra de cariño que acababa de recibir; su cara explotó en color de un momento a otro y llevó una de sus manos a donde los labios del Ángel habían estado hace segundos. En 6000 años, eso era lo más cercano que habían hecho, pero…  
¿Por qué se sentía ilusionada? Era un beso en la frente, por todas las estrellas. Y por un momento Crowley no supo qué pensar, cómo interpretar aquello, ni qué pasaba por la cabeza del Ángel; sintió sus ojos humedecerse un poco y los cerró rápidamente, no sabiendo si lloraba o era humedad de su cabello. 

—Crowley, venga ya —Murmuró para sí misma y salió de aquella bañera, se secó y observó aquella ropa con una mirada apagada que terminó en una sonrisa de lado. Era un jersey bastante ancho para ella, que acostumbraba a llevar un pijama más bien ceñido; era gris oscuro.  
El demonio suspiró ante la probabilidad de que fuese la única prenda que Aziraphale conservase de ese color, sólo por si acaso, y volvió a sonreír. El sujetador le iba bien, ajustando un poco las medidas de los tirantes y la parte inferior fueron unas interesantes braguitas elásticas de tiro alto bastante conservadoras, y de color piel. No era su rollo pero eran cómodas, podría acostumbrarse a aquello.  
—Te voy a dejar mi encantador olor demoníaco en tu ropa, me temo. —Fue lo primero que comentó la pelirroja al salir con aquel jersey algo más ancho a su talla pero sin haber realmente mucha diferencia que coincidiendo cubría lo suficiente por delante pero aún dejaba a la vista la ropa interior prestada. En un suave gesto, devolvió a Aziraphale aquellos pantalones de pijama. Desvió la mirada con cierta tristeza pero intentó darle una sonrisa como regalo, qué mínimo.—No suelo usarlos para dormir.Olvidé comentártelo.Pero… gracias de todas formas. 

La mirada amarilla de la serpiente subió con timidez a la celeste del Ángel, para contemplar su expresión por un momento, atenta a su respuesta mientras aún le tendía aquella prenda con cercanía, perfectamente doblada.  
Azi se encontraba completamente colorada mientras echaba el agua caliente en las tazas y observaba a Crowley, que tan solo llevaba su jersey. Negó con la cabeza, nerviosa y bajó la vista para ver bien lo que hacia moviendo las tazas un poco al centro de la encimera cuando ya estuvieron preparadas.

—Tu olor no me desagrada, Crowley. Gabriel siempre que entra los días que has pasado la tarde conmigo, suele quejarse pero, nunca noto nada raro. Me gusta como hueles.—conforme terminaba de hablar, su voz bajaba el tono, avergonzandose de sus propias palabras.—No, claro, no pasa nada.  
Aziraphale se movió , rodeando la encimera, una pequeña isleta en aquella estancia y tomó los pantalones, bajando la mirada con timidez al notar la de Crowley fija sobre ella.

—Toma la taza que más gustes, voy a guardar esto.—cruzó la estancia y abrió nuevamente el cajón, guardando el pantalón en el interior, y aprovechando aquellos segundos para serenarse un poco y dejar de tener los nervios a flor de piel.  
El demonio sonrió, enternecida ante sus palabras y actos nerviosos; sabiendo perfectamente que ella misma actuaba con aquel nerviosismo rezumando igualmente sin poder remediarlo. No despegó su mirada de ella en ningún momento y siguió sus movimientos, prestando total atención a sus pequeños matices, que la fascinaban.  
Observó las tazas y asintió, tomando una de ellas para dar un suave sorbo y dejándola en su lugar.  
Aún así, las palabras anteriores del Ángel no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza y la hacían sentir el rostro cálido.  
—Así que ¿te gusta mi olor? —Murmuró con voz divertida, caminando hacia Aziraphale con aquel andar serpenteante tan peculiar, observando como ella se giraba después de haber guardado la ropa. Crowley se arrimó a ella con una risita e hizo su propio pelo a un lado, dejando su cuello más cerca del Ángel— Llevo un perfume nuevo ¿se nota algo?  
La pelirroja parpadeó emocionada, esperando su respuesta y que pudiese oler su piel adecuadamente, haciendo a un lado también el cuello del jersey. Su mente comenzó a funcionar segundos después y se preguntó si realmente aquello incomodaria a Aziraphale.  
Cuando el ángel quiso darse cuenta, Crowley estaba frente a ella, apartando su pelo y acercándose lo suficiente, teniendolo prácticamente a primera vista. Su rostro se encendió por completo , y subió la mirada hasta el rostro de Crowley antes de hablar atropelladamente.  
—No, sí… Digo… Se nota, es agradable, pero no me refiero que sea por el perfume… —pocas veces había estado tan cerca de Crowley, o al menos no siendo tan consciente de su presencia y de lo que le hacía sentir.— Simplemente, hueles bien… Me tranquiliza ese olor...— Azi tampoco podía huir de aquella situación, puesto que a su espalda se encontraba la cómoda y la propia pared.  
—Oh, sí. Tranquila, te entendí. —Rió con ternura y colocó todo en su sitio, observó a la ojiazul con una leve sonrisa. —Sólo me ilusionaba comentártelo.  
En su cabeza, Crowley explotó en un cómico pánico horrible y dramático, no había que ser muy lista para darse cuenta de lo incómoda que la estaba haciendo sentir, hasta la tenía sin escapatoria alguna como un pobre animal. “Soy un monstruo, pobrecita” Si su persona tuviese algún tipo de personificación en su mente, seguramente estaría llorando dramáticamente en el suelo porque había presionado a su amorcito platónico.  
—Eh, bueno. Té ¿verdad?— Carraspeó la pelirroja, abandonando aquel extraño derrumbe por un momento y desvió la mirada, retirándose unos pasos,habló con voz calmada y contempló su rostro con cierto apuro.—No quería acorralarte así, lo siento.  
El rostro del ángel se contrajo ligeramente al ver como Crowley se alejaba de aquella manera, sintiendo que había dicho algo mal, o quizás, no la había entendendido. No al menos como ella quiso explicarse.  
No apartó la mirada de su rostro, realmente parecía afligida por la situación.  
—Si, si… Té...—comenzó a caminar para ir a la encimera, pero paró frente a ella cuando continuó hablando. La rubia negó con la cabeza, sin saber donde mantener las manos quietas o donde ponerlas.—No, no me estaba sintiendo acorralada, es solo que no me lo esperaba. Por favor, no tengas esa expresión cuando estás conmigo…  
Azi frunció ligeramente su ceño, mirándola con preocupación y terminó por alzar su mano hasta su mejilla, sonriendo levemente, intentando animarla.  
Crowley sonrió con dulzura, apegando su rostro a la mano del ángel, disfrutando de su tacto. Suspiró por la nariz y llevo su mano a la de Aziraphale, acariciándola con el pulgar.  
Las palabras de la mujer frente a ella le parecieron de lo más dulce que había oído de ella, hizo que su corazón se sintiera cálido en un instante, así como sus mejillas. Le aliviaba saber que no había sido ninguna molestia y se tomó entonces la libertad de aproximarse a ella de nuevo, esta vez bastante. Aziraphale había aceptado su cercanía con sus palabras, entendía por ello que se sentía cómoda si rompía un poco la distancia.  
—Como quieras, ángel. — La pelirroja contempló su mirada casi a la misma altura con amor, hablando en un tono más cercano a un susurro. Deslizó su propia mano del dorso de la rubia hasta su muñeca y besó su mano, volviendo a contemplar su rostro.— ¿Crees que el té podrá esperar un instante?  
Una pequeña risa gutural escapó de los labios de Crowley, que se acercó a retirar algunos mechones de Aziraphale con cuidado y colocarlos tras su oreja, sin prisa alguna y deleitándose con sus rasgos, para atreverse a posar sus labios cerca de su oído de manera suave, dejando un beso. Se sentía agradecida por el esfuerzo de la muchacha por animarla.  
Azi boqueó varias veces, incapaz de emitir ningún sonido de entre sus labios al sentir el beso allí, en una zona cercana a su oído. Incluso se había estremecido, y pensaba que no iba a ser exactamente ahí el beso.”¿Qué estaba esperando…?” pensó mientras buscaba la mirada de Crowley, dejándose mimar por sus caricias.  
—Esperemos que no se enfríe demasiado...—murmura avergonzada, llevándose las manos a los mechones de cabello que colgaban por delante y jugando con ellos, en un gesto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que tenía normalmente, y únicamente cuando se sentía nerviosa a su vera. —Que… ¿Qué es lo que hacías por aquí a estas horas, Crowley?  
—¿Yo? Pues… —La pelirroja observó con atención cada gesto nervioso del Ángel y dejó un cariñoso toque en su nariz algo respingona. Paseó tranquilamente hasta donde estaban aquellas tazas y tomó la suya, alargando la contraria a Aziraphale, con una sonrisa de lado. — Daba un paseo por la zona, el paisaje nocturno me gusta. 

Dió un pequeño sorbo al líquido caliente dentro de aquella taza que tomaba con ambas de sus manos y apoyó su cadera en la encimera. Suspiró ante la agradable calidez y volvió su mirada de cierta manera tímida hacia la rubia frente a ella, parpadeó en coquetería.  
Azi movió ligeramente la nariz al sentir su toque en la punta, riendo justo después mientras escuchaba su explicación de manera atenta.  
—¿Tú vienes mucho por aquí? —Crowley lanzó aquella broma con una risita.  
La rubia parpadeó perpleja ante su pregunta y bajó la mirada levemente ruborizada, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio.  
—Bueno, hay buenos libros, aunque no los venden.  
—¿Sí? ¿Ya has visto algo que te interese? 

El demonio ladeó la cabeza con cierta diversión en cuanto a aquella conversación poco seria, pero con insinuaciones detrás. Terminó su té mientras prestaba atención a la respuesta ajena y dejó la taza en la encimera, relamiéndose los restos. Alzó una ceja con un sonrisa que no podía borrar, que dirigió a Aziraphale, cruzando las piernas.  
—Puede… Puede que haya uno que llame mi atención. —su tono de voz comenzó a bajar mientras se ruborizaba y dio un trago al té, que ya lo notaba tibio en su boca.

Se sentía observada por la pelirroja, y aquello no ayudaba a que mantuviese su mirada fija en sus ojos, que no tartamudease, o controlar sus nervios a flor de piel. Ante cualquier movimiento que Crowley hacia, Azi elevaba ligeramente la mirada para saber qué fue lo que hizo; si se había acomodado o cambiado de postura.  
La serpiente distinguió su comprobación rápida y parpadeó al encontrar su mirada sobre sus piernas que ahora se encontraban dispuestas de otra manera. Subió su mirada amarilla a la celeste de la rubia y no la retiró, bajando las pestañas. No estaba haciendo nada pero, de esa manera, se aseguraba de que sus ojos conectaran y que la vista del Ángel no se alejase de la suya, por la propia rigidez del nerviosismo.

—¿De veras? — "Así que observando estamos ¿eh? " Aquel pensamiento cruzó la mente de Crowley, que bajó su mirada a sus propias piernas de nuevo,a sabiendas de que así la de Aziraphale la seguiría y se sentó con cuidado sobre aquella encimera. La pelirroja cruzó sus piernas una vez más, de una manera diferente, tal vez más sugerente, aprovechándose de la ausencia de pantalones, con un ritmo lento. —¿Puedo saber cómo se titula?  
—La… La… La dueña jamás lo vendería, así que no serviría de mucho si te lo digo, este es el único lugar donde se puede conseguir. —la voz le falló cuando observó que cruzaba sus piernas y alzó la mirada hasta su rostro, Azi ya estaba lo suficientemente colorada, y era probable que jamás volviese a un tono normal. Se terminó lo que quedaba en la taza y se acercó para dejarla cerca de donde Crowley había decidido sentarse.—Voy...Voy a ir metiendome en la cama…  
—Aziraphale — seseó su nombre más de la cuenta en aquel susurro dulce, puesto que sabía que la oiría, viéndose lo atenta que parecía al detalle. A cualquier detalle de la habitación menos a la pelirroja, de hecho. Crowley alargó su mano lo suficiente para alcanzar a tomar la muñeca ajena con suavidad y la guió con el rostro algo serio, en un pequeño tirón. Arqueó una de sus cejas una vez más. —Ven aquí. 

La serpiente estaba sintiendo que aquella situación ya atentaba contra su confianza personal, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para llamar su atención y parecía que nada funcionaba. Era frustrante cuanto menos. Guió el cuerpo de Aziraphale más cerca del suyo y separó sus piernas para poder atraparla justo en medio de ambas, ahora peligrosamente cerca; sin embargo, sin rodearla en ningún momento. Crowley alzó el semblante del Ángel con cuidado, colocando una mano bajo su mentón; torció sus labios en un pequeño puchero y habló cerca de su rostro, mucho más coloreado que el del propio demonio. 

—¿Tanto te desagrada mirarme que no parece que puedas contemplarme más de un segundo seguido?  
En aquella nueva posición, Aziraphale no tenía más que observar el rostro de Crowley. A pesar de que podría alejarse, se quedó ahí quieta, escuchando. Su rostro se contrajo al oir aquellas palabras.  
—¿Cómo piensas que puedes desagradarme, Crowley? Por todos los ángeles del cielo… Eso sería imposible para mi, tanto como pensar que podría odiarte. Es solo… Que me pongo nerviosa.

Crowley tuvo paciencia, a pesar del carácter tremendamente inadvertido de la muchacha, que aún parecía no entender sus claras señales, incluso estando ahora a pulgadas de su rostro. Tal vez lo entendía pero solo las rechazaba, y aquello desanimó un poco a la pelirroja.  
—¿Y eso por qué? —su tono fue amable, retiró su rostro haciendo una distancia normal entre ambos, aunque el cuerpo del Ángel siguiese situado entre sus piernas. Apoyó las manos en la encimera en una posición más relajada y alzó una ceja, con cierto rubor en su rostro. Era bueno saber que no le desagradaba su Compañía, al menos era suficiente, pero no comprendía por qué causaba entonces nerviosismo en ella si parecían no tener los mismos sentimientos. —Ya nos conocemos de hace mucho.  
—Lo se… Por eso tampoco lo entiendo. —murmuró y tragó cuando cambió de postura, alejándose de ella, pero aun seguía siendo una postura realmente íntima entre ambas. Al menos, eso pensaba Azi. Se movió acercándose un poco más y tomó una de sus manos, bajando la mirada a esta.—Haces que me ponga muy nerviosa… Es lo único que se.

La pelirroja la contempló con suavidad y bajó sus pestañas algo más, sintiendo sus mejillas cálidas ante sus palabras. Observó sus manos unidad y acarició sus dedos con el pulgar, tiernamente. 

—Pero… ¿en… en el buen sentido? —Crowley susurró aquello con cierta duda, no sabía si algo así era posible siquiera, pero si algo tenía claro era que no querría que Aziraphale se incomodase en su compañía por nada del mundo. Su corazón revoloteó al sentir el suave tacto del Ángel, tan íntimamente, a pesar de ser un mero roce. Su voz fue disminuyendo conforme sus palabras avanzaban y una pequeña sonrisa tomó sus labios. —Porque… yo me siento parecido. Pero, no es desagradable. De hecho me gusta mucho.  
—Si… En el buen sentido de la palabra.—respondió en un susurro, ampliando ligeramente su sonrisa, al ver que por momentos, Crowley mejoraba su ánimo.—Es eso. Es exactamente lo que siento. Además, nada de lo que hicieras me parecería desagradable.  
Terminó por decir y alzó la mirada hasta sus ojos de serpiente, sin borrar la sonrisa, pero notando como le ardían las mejillas.  
Volvió a morderse su labio y cerró los ojos, dándole un corto y rápido beso en lo que creyó que era la mejilla del demonio, solo que había fallado por unos centímetros, rozando la comisura de sus labios.  
—B-bien… Ahora que ya está todo aclarado… Voy a… Si...—Miró su rostro mientras se giraba y movía las manos con nerviosismo para señalar la cama, dando unos pasos para atrás para girarse. Azi no sabía cuanto más podría durar en aquella situación, o si podría finalmente, dormir a su lado. Estaba tan nerviosa, que no creía que aquello fuese a ser posible.  
—Ángel— Crowley la llamó con un quejido, alargando la palabra en un puchero, observando cómo se iba. Con el rostro colorado, bajó del mueble y la siguió hasta el dormitorio, aun con su mano posada en el lugar en que había recibido aquel beso. — No puedes hacer eso y huir así. 

El demonio lloriqueó cómicamente, sin poder evitar que se le escapase una risita divertida ante la evasión de la otra muchacha, que parecía no querer tratar mucho el tema. Sin embargo; Crowley ahora estaba demasiado intrigada como para dejar la conversación en aquel punto. ¿Estaba admitiendo aquel Ángel que también sentía lo mismo que ella?  
—No te escaparás de mí, Aziraphale. No has podido en 6 milenios, no va a ser distinto ahora— La serpiente carcajeó con dulzura y la enganchó, rodeando sus hombros con sus brazos por la espalda de manera juguetona. Se encargó de tender una trampa a la rubia y lanzarse al colchón con ella de manera algo brusca, riendo con fuerza. Deslizó sus dedos por sus costados para causarle risa. —Dime ¿tienes cosquillas?  
—No estoy huyendo ni nada parecido. Además, siempre has sido tú quien aparecía dónde estaba haciendo mi trabajo.—fue lo único que le había dado tiempo a decir a Aziraphale cuando notó como Crowley la rodeaba entre sus brazos y acababan ambas tiradas en la cama. Abrió los ojos mirandola, sorprendida y negó con la cabeza cuando le hizo aquella pregunta.— No, por favor… No vayas a hacerme cosquillas…  
Un estremecimiento y una leve risa apareció al notar sus dedos. Esperaba que se apiadase de ella y que al final, aquello no se convirtiese en una tortura de cosquillas. Pero algo le decía a Azi, que a aquel demonio, le apetecía aquella situación.  
—Siempre me ha gustado perseguirte. Y sacarte de apuros se me da bien, también. —Crowley alzó una ceja y sonrió, sin apiadarse mucho de sus súplicas. Traqueteó su piel con los dedos, encantada de oír su risa melodiosa, que no oía muy a menudo en realidad. —Tranquila, sólo será un poquito.  
—Yo también te ayudé en algunas ocasiones...—murmuró intentando contener las risas, que en aquel momento eran imposibles, incluso había llevado sus manos hasta las de ella con la intención de que parase, pero no oponía demasiada resistencia.—¿De verdad? —preguntó observándola, a sabiendas, de cual fuese su respuesta, dejaría que lo hiciese de todas maneras.

Fue amable con sus cosquillas, quería hacerla reír, no que se ahogase con su propio aire. Apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de Aziraphale y dejó un pequeño beso en su tierna mejilla, continuando con aquellos movimientos sobre su torso.  
Sus manos habían soltados las de Crowley y Azi, se retorcía bajo ella mientras se reía, incluso con unas lágrimas asomando en sus ojos, ahora cerrados. Al sentir el beso en su mejilla, los volvió a abrir, intentando enfocar su mirada en el rostro de Crowley, pero sin poder decir palabra alguna mientras se carcajeaba.  
Después de torturarla un poco, la pelirroja acabó riendo levemente también, y detuvo sus manos sobre su estómago, dejándole tiempo para respirar. Crowley la observaba recomponerse con una sonrisa enamoradiza, contemplando cómo yacía sobre aquella superficie blanda y sus cabellos claros debajo de su cabeza se esparcían por todas partes, en bonitos tirabuzones.  
La pelirroja, recostada de lado cerca de ella mantenía su torso levemente incorporado al apoyar sus codos en el colchón, a un costado del rostro del ángel. Su sonrisa se curvó totalmente embelesada mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban. 

—Eres hermosa —Aquel susurro de su propia boca devolvió al demonio al mundo real de un golpe, y cubrió sus labios instintivamente con una de sus manos, sintiendo su rostro tomar el color de su pelo. Intentó balbucear alguna excusa pero ya estaba expuesta, decidió fijar su mirada en cualquier otra parte del dormitorio, esperando su sentencia.  
Aziraphale tomó aire, recuperando el aliento después de la dosis de risa que había tenido y a la que Crowley se unió al final.  
Observó su rostro, girandose incluso para poder ver al demonio recostada a su vera. Su rostro se ruborizó de nuevo, pero su expresión esta vez se relajó. Había apartado su mirada incluso, tal vez creyó que aquello no sería de su agrado.  
Alzó una de sus manos, apartando de su boca su mano, bajandola hasta que ambas quedaron sobre el colchón.

—Gracias, Crowley… —sus mejillas estaban encendidas e incluso notaba calor irradiar de ellas. Se incorporó un poco, apoyándose sobre su brazo. Su cuerpo se movió solo y dejó un corto beso sobre sus labios, antes de volverse a dejar caer en el colchón y girarse, para darle la espalda en un gesto tímido.  
En cuanto la pelirroja sintió aquel contacto sobre sus labios todo le dió vueltas y también se derrumbó inmediatamente, esta vez con la espalda apoyada en el colchón. Permaneció con la mirada fija en el techo durante unos instantes, con el rostro ardiendo en color, asimilando todo aquello, que le parecía de película.  
—No hay de qué… —Respondió con voz temblorosa llevando su manos a sus mejillas que tenían un contacto caliente. Deslizando su mirada a la espalda de la rubia, tragó saliva, sin saber exactamente qué debía hacer ahora. Tenía que mostrarle cómo había deseado un beso suyo a lo largo de los milenios.  
Se dejó llevar y se acercó un poco más a su espalda, apoyándose en sus manos para poder estar sobre ella de alguna forma y contemplar su rostro. Crowley observó su semblante, que acunó con una de sus manos y atrajo para dejarle un suave beso en los labios de igual manera, pero más lentamente.  
Al notar el movimiento del demonio y ver que una de sus manos se posicionaba a su lado, Aziraphale se giró, quedando bocarriba y observando el rostro encendido de Crowley. Tomó su rostro y se acercó, dejando un beso sobre sus labios que hizo que se estremeciese por completo de la emoción. Cerró los ojos y correspondió al beso con dulzura, sin saber muy bien qué hacer después. Pero sabía que con Crowley no debía de temer, ni dudar de nada.  
Los latidos de su corazón resonaban en la cabeza del demonio, que era inmensamente feliz, aunque también estaba inmensamente nerviosa. Acarició la mejilla de Aziraphale con su pulgar, dulcemente y saboreó sus labios, separando los suyos propios un poco más para profundizar el contacto con timidez, dejándose guiar por el ritmo que aquel ángel quisiese seguir. Relajó su cuerpo y cedió un poco más ante su peso, inclinándose más cerca, con sus mejillas encendidas.  
Azi gimió levemente cuando entreabrió los labios un poco ante el movimiento de Crowley. Permitió que profundizarse el beso, correspondiéndole con algo de torpeza, antes de separarse unos milímetros, para tomar aire.  
—Perdona… No se me da muy bien… —susurró antes de volver a juntar sus labios, volviendo al punto en el cual lo habían dejado ambas.  
—Lo haces magníficamente. —fue lo que tuvo tiempo de susurrar Crowley, antes de retomar aquel beso con gusto.  
Aziraphale alzó sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos en el cabello rojizo de ella, acariciando con suavidad la piel de su cuello y el cuero cabelludo.  
El demonio se estremeció levemente al sentir la suavidad de sus dedos contra su piel y acarició el semblante ajeno con el dorso de su mano, colando detrás de la oreja de Aziraphale sus mechones blanquecinos algo alborotados que escapaban de su peinado, para poder besarla sin obstáculo alguno. Pasó su mano a la parte trasera de la nuca ajena y jadeó de manera cálida al separarse unos milímetros, para guiar un poco a la muchacha en aquel nuevo terreno.  
—Enreda tu lengua con la mía. —Crowley susurró aquello en un hilo de voz, sintiendo su rostro encenderse con fuerza al oírse decir aquellas palabras en voz alta. Después de aquello, alzó un poco las pestañas y volvió a separar sus labios, para lamer con suavidad los de Aziraphale e introducir su lengua bífida en su cavidad cuidadosamente.  
—S-sí… —susurró entreabriendo los ojos un poco solamente. Se estremeció al notar como lamía sus labios y abrió esos, dejándole espacio en su interior.

Rozó su lengua con la de Crowley, dando un pequeño respingo al sentirla, emitiendo un leve gemido de nuevo. Encorvó la espalda ligeramente buscando contacto con el cuerpo de Crowley. Azi nunca había pensado en lu mucho que quería aquello, estar en una situación igual, parecida… Era algo que solamente se había quedado en sus sueños.  
Un gemido leve abandonó los labios del demonio al sentir de nuevo sus lenguas rodarse y que murió contra la boca de Aziraphale. Se percató de los intentos de la rubia, por pegar más su cuerpo al suyo e intentó abrir un poco los ojos, recolocándose sobre aquel colchón. Crowley colocó una rodilla en cada lado de la cadera de Aziraphale, algo más grande que la suya, y relajó su torso algo más sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo su anatomía contra la del ángel. El demonio suspiró con vergüenza, al tener las piernas separadas, ahora su ropa interior inferior estaba expuesta y el calor de su cuerpo contrastó con el frío en la piel sin cubrir.  
—No me… No me mires si no quieres— Crowley murmuró aquello al deslizar su propia mirada hacia su cuerpo, prestando atención a dónde terminaría en aquella nueva postura. Temía que la mirada del ángel la siguiese, lo cuál era una tontería en comparación a la confianza que había mostrado hasta ahora. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse avergonzada al verse en ropa interior; mordió su labio inferior con fuerza hasta que dolió un poco y cerró los ojos. Sus palabras escaparon en hilo de voz roto, casi con miedo de decirlas— Tampoco sé si pueda gustarte.  
—Crowley...—dijo Azi mirando su rostro y llevando una de sus manos a su mejilla, acariciándola al ver que cerraba sus ojos y mordía con fuerza su labio.

Aprovechó esos segundos para bajar la mirada por su cuerpo, notando como incluso le ardían las orejas al ver su piel desnuda en aquella postura sobre ella.  
—Esa… Esa debería ser mi frase, Crowley. —murmuró en voz baja, alzando de nuevo la mirada a su rostro.—Comparada contigo… Soy mucho más...—suspiró y prosiguió acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar.— Eres preciosa, Crowley. ¿Cómo no podrías gustarme…?  
—Gracias, Aziraphale. —La pelirroja alzó un poco las pestañas, procediendo a mirar los ojos de la contraria, que desbordaban sinceridad de manera amorosa.  
La expresión del demonio era afligida y tomó la mano que el ángel posaba sobre su rostro, agradeciendo el gesto acariciandola con suavidad. 

—Eres hermosa, ya te lo dije antes por accidente. —Una suave sonrisa escapó de los labios de Crowley, que la miró con devoción, dejando un beso en su nariz. Reposó su mejilla en el pecho algo más voluminoso de Aziraphale, cubierto con aquel suave camisón y la abrazó, rodeando su cintura. —Todo en tu cuerpo me gusta. Eres muy sexssy.  
—¿Sexssy? —Azi se reía mientras intentaba darle aquel tono serpenteante que le había salido a Crowley. Bajó su rostro un poco, para poder verla recostada sobre su cuerpo y se llevó sus manos al rostro, tapandolo con vergüenza.— G-Gracias… 

El ángel se quedó callada, queriendo no hablar para evitar estar aún más nerviosa. Allí, en aquella posición Crowley tal vez, podía oír sin parar los latidos de su corazón que estaba desbocado por la cercanía que ambas estaban teniendo.  
—Hey, no me juzgues—Una risotada escapó de los labios del demonio ante su imitación y levantó la barbilla de aquel lugar para mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados en falsa molestia, terminando por suavizar su expresión, observando la del ángel; descendió con cuidado sin despegar su mirada de la celeste, y posó un suave beso en su clavícula expuesta. —Podría ser venenosa y no habérselo dicho a nadie.  
—No te juzgo, me pareció lindo.—dijo aun entre risas mientras la observaba. Al sentir su beso, cerró los ojos, frunciendo los labios al emitir un suave sonido. Entreabrió los ojos y sin percatarse, mordió su labio inferior.

La sonrisa de Crowley se amplió algo, y lamió con cuidado su piel, con su lengua fina. Podía sentir los latidos del ángel acelerados y eso la hizo sentir aliviada, ahora sabía que ambas se encontraban en una situación parecida. Ladeó su espalda y sus caderas para removerse un poco sobre larubia, y deslizó sus manos hacia su cintura, aunque una de ellas subió al semblante de Aziraphale y lo acarició con dulzura.  
—Muérdeme entonces...

Sentenció Aziraphale, dejando que Crowley lamiera y besara su piel. Sus labios se abrieron, comenzando a jadear al sentir las caricias de Crowley y buscó su mirada cuando sintió su mano acariciar su rostro.  
Los orbes amarillos de la serpiente se encontraron con los de Aziraphale y Crowley sintió su rostro cobrar tremendo color rojo, a la par que parpadeó varias veces, asumiendo aquella iniciativa que la rubia podía tomar y hacía temblar sus rodillas en un instante.  
—Tentación aceptada. —Susurró con suavidad y bajó sus pestañas, aún sin poder apartar su mirada del rostro del ángel y lamió su clavícula de manera lasciva, dejando una suave mordida en el hueco del cuello ajeno.  
La posibilidad de que la rubia estuviese disfrutando aquello tanto como ella, hacía que su cuerpo se calentase y sus mejillas brillaran con más intensidad al ser consciente de ello. La mano que acariciaba el semblante de Aziraphale, bajó lentamente hasta su pecho, que acarició sobre la tela con cuidado.  
Azi ni siquiera sabía de dónde había salido aquel coraje para decir aquello, pero lo había dicho y no se arrepentía de lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel momento.  
Crowley enrojecía y eso solamente hacía que su corazón se acelerase mucho más. Notaba como el aire comenzaba a cargarse a su alrededor y que el calor que emitía la chimenea, ya no era tan necesario en aquel instante. 

Un gemido escapó de entre sus labios al sentir el mordisco en su cuello, y el ángel giró su rostro, avergonzada por la voz que estaba saliendo. No se reconocía de aquella manera, ni en cómo reaccionaba.  
Sus labios se mantuvieron entreabiertos y buscó la mirada de la pelirroja al sentir su mano sobre su pecho, notando como las mejillas le ardían.  
El demonio separó los labios de su piel, suspirando con candor y no dejó de contemplarla,sentía su respiración algo pesada a causa de la excitación y paseó sus dedos con dulzura por el pecho de la rubia, aun sin hacer ningún movimiento definitivo, atenta a su respuesta.  
—¿Puedo… tocarte? —Crowley mordió su labio y desvío un poco la mirada, pues se sentía levemente pequeña al ser observada desde arriba, algo que ciertamente no le desagradaba tampoco.—No quiero dejarme llevar demasiado, te he deseado durante mucho tiempo, Aziraphale.  
El leve seseo escapó de sus labios al pronunciar su nombre en aquel susurro, saboreando cada palabra que decía en aquella frase, que cargaba con una confesión tan importante para ella. Su mirada se sentía tan cargada de amor que hasta podía decir que era posible que se le hubiesen dilatado las pupilas.  
—Si te dijese que no, mentiría… —murmuró Aziraphale con timidez, llevando sus manos encima de su pecho, tocandolas de nuevo mientras no apartaba su mirada. 

Dejó una apoyada, y la otra tomó la mano de Crowley. Acarició el dorso de su mano y tragó saliva mientras guiaba su mano hasta su muslo, haciendo que la tela del camisón se levantase ante su caricia.  
—Quiero que me toques… Y querré tocarte también, aunque me muera de vergüenza… —se sinceró con una leve risa final, moviendo ligeramente su nariz, a la espera de su reacción.  
—Yo ya me estoy muriendo. Podría desmayarme ahora mismo.—Una risita muy nerviosa escapó de los labios de Crowley, cuya faz era un cuadro.  
—Por los ángeles, espero que no… Sino, no podríamos disfrutar ambas. —Aziraphale respondió con una leve risa, y con total inocencia a aquel comentario.

Crowley había lanzado la frase como quien dice una broma pero su sonrisa rápidamente se borró y sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa siguieron los gestos del ángel. Pudo sentir la suavidad de la tela bajo su mano arrugarse y la cercanía al cuerpo de Aziraphale , más concretamente a su zona más íntima la hacía sentir el sofoco en su rostro. El demonio se preguntó si realmente era posible que su rostro abandonase el color de un tomate por un maldito instante de la noche al menos. Pero no parecía algo factible a pasar.  
—¿Tocarme? —La voz de la pelirroja tembló y tragó saliva, siendo consciente de lo que aquello podría significar para su pobre corazoncito. Que Aziraphale quisiera siquiera posar sus manos en ella ya le parecía un sueño o algo con lo que vivir en paz. Aunque no negaría lo excitada que estaba. —Por… supuesto, por favor, sí

Crowley coló su mano entre los muslos ajenos y separó tiernamente sus piernas, comenzando aquel ascenso lento hasta poder posarse sobre su calor, acariciando con suavidad en un primer contacto la tela de su ropa interior.  
El rostro de Crowley le fascinaba en aquel momento. No siempre tenía la oportunidad de verla tan ruborizada como ahora. A pesar de ser un demonio y ese aspecto rudo, grunge y de femme fatale, sabía que tenía su lado tierno. Y hoy, era el día que lo descubriría.

Al notar el roce sobre la tela, Azi dio un leve respingo en aquella posición, estremeciéndose y observó a Crowley totalmente expectante por saber que vendría a continuación, cuál sería su siguiente movimiento.  
—Tal… Tal vez quieras hacerlo tu pero… —se removió bajo ella, subiendo hasta la cintura el camisón, y simplemente mantuvo la mirada sobre ella, esperando si le parecía buena idea que aquel trozo de tela desapareciese.  
Las manos de Crowley se posaron delicadamente en sus muñecas, y frenaron su movimiento, atreviendose a mirar sus ojos al tragar saliva.  
—Tranquila, quiero tomarme todo el tiempo del mundo para esto. —Su rostro se tiñó de dulzura y una sonrisa amplia tomó sus labios; tomó aquel camisón con cuidado y contempló con una mirada suave como la rubia se incorporaba un poco. —Alza los brazos.  
Susurró sus palabras con erudición y retiró aquella pieza de ropa sin prisa alguna, colocándola a un lado del colchón y tratando de recuperar el aliento al observar aquel cuerpo tan de cerca por primera vez, y en la vida real. Los orbes de la serpiente recorrieron cada curva en el cuerpo del ángel, cada parte pomposa de su cuerpo rebosante de vida, a pesar de su piel color marfil. Subió su mirada al rostro de Aziraphale una vez más y la guió a que se recostase, haciéndolo ella igualmente a su lado. Continuó con sus planes y acarició la pelvis del Ángel con cuidado, aún sobre la tela, deslizando sus dedos hasta donde sabía que se debían encontrar sus labios y su clítoris, también vestidos por el momento, aunque pudo sentir la leve humedad contra la tela.  
—Sólo tienes que pedirme que pare si así lo quieres.— El demonio besó sus labios con hambre y cerró los ojos, disfrutandola. Habló con suavidad contra sus labios en un susurro.—Puedes pedirme lo que quieras, tocar donde quieras. Estoy a tu disposición por completo.  
—Quitatelo… —gimió antes de corresponder su beso, tirando del jersey que le había prestado para dormir.

Aziraphale relajó sus muslos luego de dar otro respingo al contacto de sus dedos sobre su clítoris, aún con la ropa interior puesta. Ni siquiera sabía en qué momento su cuerpo se había puesto tan sensible ante el más mínimo contacto de Crowley en su piel.  
Sintió como sus caderas se mecían ligeramente y separó sus manos del jersey para que se lo quitase, apoyando una de sus manos ahora en su cadera, acariciando su piel con delicadeza y disfrutando de lo suave y tersa que se sentía bajo sus dedos.  
Crowley asintió, tragando saliva y deteniéndose un momento para agarrar aquel jersey y alzar los brazos, sacándolo por encima de su cabeza, dejando a la vista su pecho y caderas, que antes se cubrían por la lana. Con su cabello algo alborotado después de haberlo sacado, dejó el jersey a un lado, sintiendo sus mejillas cálidas al verse a sí misma con la ropa interior de aquel ángel.  
Volvió a lo que hacía, aproximando su cuerpo al suyo para besar sus labios con fogosidad, se aprovechó de la desnudez de ambas para utilizar su pierna para separar un poco las piernas de Aziraphale y luego las colocó de nuevo a cada lado de su cadera, pegando su intimidad a la de ella con cierta timidez al arquear la espalda para facilitar el contacto apoyándose en sus brazos sobre el colchón. Un gemido escapó de sus labios, y tembló ante aquel primer contacto sobre la ropa.  
—Ven aquí— Con su voz temblorosa, besó la piel del ángel y bajó hasta su pecho, retirando con cuidado los tirantes de su sujetador y quitándolo, para deslizar su lengua de forma lenta sobre uno de sus pezones; una de sus manos se aferró a la cadera de la rubia.  
—Oh, por los cielos… —dejó escapar de sus labios jadeando, temblando levemente al sentir su lengua sobre uno de sus pezones y al contacto de ambas intimidades aún sobre la ropa.

Aziraphale mentiría al decir que oír aquel gemido de los labios de Crowley no la había excitado. Le avergonzaba pensar que podría notar la humedad por aquel contacto que ambas mantenían en aquel momento. Sus manos subieron y buscaron el cierre del sujetador en el cuerpo de la pelirroja, quitandolo y dejándolo caer para luego echarlo a un lado.  
Azi intentó hacer memoria, tal vez no veía el cuerpo desnudo de Crowley desde el principio de los tiempos, aunque en aquel momento, no era consciente de mirarla con aquellos ojos como lo hacía ahora. Acarició su cuerpo y llevó ambas manos a los senos de ella, acariciandolos con gentileza.  
Crowley soltó una risita dulce al oírla murmurar,supuso que estaba disfrutando de aquello y continuó, sintiendo como ella misma se humedecía aún más al oir aquellos sonidos escapar de los labios del ángel, a pesar de lo excitada que llevaba desde el primer beso que habían compartido. Algo que le avergonzaba que Aziraphale notase, debido a su aparente inocencia en comparación.  
—¿Se siente bien, Aziraphale? —sonrió contra su piel y suspiró, moviendo su lengua con paciencia y acariciando su pecho libre con su otra mano.  
—Muy bien...—murmuró con timidez, notando como sus pezones se erguían ante su contacto, haciendo que se retorciera levemente.

Crowley distinguió la liberación de aquella prenda y cerró los ojos con el rubor tomando su rostro, sin poder evitar que los gemidos escapase de sus labios al sentir aquellas suaves manos sobre su piel. Movió sus caderas contra las de la rubia y suspiró cálidamente una vez más, se sentía en el cielo.  
El movimiento de la pelirroja le arrancó otro gemido al ángel, haciendo que mordiera su propio labio al no estar acostumbrada a oír esa voz proveniente de ella, y creyendo, que le sería desagradable para Crowley.  
Jadeó y se relamió, mientras movía sus manos apretando ligeramente mientras la acariciaba. Movió sus dedos y acarició ambos pezones con sus pulgares, alternando los movimientos que hacía.  
El demonio tembló entre sus dedos, gimiendo con fuerza y sintió su rostro arder en vergüenza. Dejó besos y suaves mordidas por el escote y pecho de Aziraphale y alzó su mirada hasta su rostro, para distinguir cómo trataba de acallar sus propios gemidos. La pelirroja ascendió hasta su rostro y mordió su mejilla con cuidado, bajando las pestañas en una mirada afligida.  
—Por favor, déjame oírte— susurró como una súplica, con la voz débil a causa de la estimulación en las caricias del ángel. —¿Te molesta a ti oírme?  
Crowley preguntó aquello con cierta timidez, pues comprendía que se sintiese avergonzada, porque igualmente lo sentía ella pero adoraba tantísimo cada sonido que escapaba de los labios del principado que sentía su cuerpo débil con cada uno de ellos, y el calor en su zona baja aumentar a causa de la excitación.  
—Me… Me da vergüenza, no parezco yo, Crowley...—gimió mientras entreabría los ojos para buscar la mirada de ella.—Claro que no… Me gusta oírte… Demasiado. 

Cada vez que escuchaba los gemidos de Crowley, su cuerpo se estremecía sin saber por qué. Aziraphale movía sus caderas, en búsqueda de la fricción que relajase aquella zona. Notaba como ardía, y como reclamaba atención gracias a la estimulación de Crowley en su propio cuerpo. Aprovechó la cercanía, incorporándose lo suficiente como para apresar los labios de Crowley, a la vez que sus dedos, masajeaban y pellizcaban sus senos.  
El demonio ahogó sus gemidos en aquel beso, entrelazando su lengua con la de Aziraphale y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, se sentía temblar a causa del placer e igualmente por sentir el calor del cuerpo del ángel contra el suyo, de manera abrumadora. Se alejó suavemente con los labios entreabiertos, observando el fino hilo de saliva que ahora unía ambas bocas y que desaparecía rápidamente.  
—Entonces ya sabes lo que opino sobre oírte a ti, ángel. —llevó una de sus manos al semblante de Aziraphale y la observó amorosamente, sintiéndose feliz por no ser de su desagrado en aquel Estado, besó su comisura con dulzura. —Adoro escucharte, tal vez demasiado, también.

La mano del demonio bajó por su pecho y se deslizó por el abdomen suave del ángel, invadiendo con cuidado la intimidad bajo su ropa interior, húmeda, alejando su cuerpo un poco del de la rubia para poder moverse mejor. Tragó saliva al sentir bajo las yemas de sus dedos sus labios mojados y el calor que desprendía, acariciandola con cierta habilidad, pulsando su clítoris cuidadosamente.  
—Debe ser doloroso. —Susurró con suavidad contra su boca y bajó sus pestañas para observar su mano ahora unida a su cuerpo; volviendo a subir sus orbes al rostro de la rubia. 

Azi cedió ante sus movimientos y sus palabras, asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza, habiéndose quedado embelesada con la dulzura con la que Crowley le hablaba en aquel instante.  
La rubia dió un respingo al notar los dedos de la pelirroja tomar contacto con su piel bajo la última parte de tela que quedaba en su cuerpo. Cerró sus ojos y giró el rostro contra el colchón, emitiendo un suave y dulce gemido, que hizo que incluso se relamiese después.  
—Me voy a descorporizar, Crowley…  
—Por favor, no —Con una voz suave y una risita, Crowley se acercó a besar su rostro con amor, pegándose a ella y sonriendo dulcemente. —Te vas a perder la mejor parte. 

Con aquel murmullo, bajó las pestañas y contempló su semblante, mientras acariciaba su intimidad con más insistencia, sin mucha dificultad pues la zona resbala con sencillez a causa de la humedad. Su pulgar acarició su clítoris por la parte inferior en pequeños círculos, sin aplicar apenas fuerza para no causarle dolor y de abajo a arriba. Crowley dejó suaves besos en su rostro para relajarla y acarició su mejilla con la suya propia, con mimo. El demonio entrelazó sus dedos con los del ángel,con su mano libre, apoyándola sobre el colchón.  
Aziraphale se estremeció con aquellas palabras, que casi era una promesa de lo que estaba por venir. Sus labios se entreabrieron, jadeando y emitiendo suaves gemidos ante el movimiento de los dedos de Crowley sobre su intimidad. Pegó su rostro al de ella, notando como frotaba su mejilla y una sonrisa se formaba en la comisura de sus labios por ese gesto. Su mano apretaba la de la pelirroja, cuando leves espasmos sacudían su cuerpo, haciendo que se contrajera sobre el colchón, encorvando incluso la espalda levemente.  
Su mente comenzaba a quedarse en blanco y solo podía pensar en ella y en lo que la estaba haciendo sentir.  
Crowley se mordió el labio y se separó del rostro de Aziraphale con una sonrisa enamoradiza, era feliz haciendo sentir bien a aquella persona que provocaba aquellas sensaciones en su corazón, y que así lo había hecho durante milenios. Además, aquello la excitaba, tanto que le dolía pero, honestamente, tenía cosas más interesantes que hacer por el momento.  
Observó cada pequeño gesto de Aziraphale y entreabrió sus labios, relamiéndolos.  
—¿Se siente bien, cielo? —Le habló con amabilidad, susurrando a su oído y aprovechó para dejar una mordida en su oreja con cuidado. —Lo estás haciendo muy bien.  
No detuvo su pulgar en ningún momento, estimulando su clítoris con el ritmo lo suficientemente lento para no hacerle cosquillas y con la mayor suavidad posible, no quería hacerle daño. Parecía que el ángel se acercaba poco a poco al orgasmo y aquello la maravillaba; eso no significaba que fuese a terminar con ella con ello. Planeaba hacerla llegar al orgasmo a través de estimulación en el clítoris y más tarde con sus dedos. Tal vez incluso la acompañaría con su lengua. Tantas posibilidades, la hicieron clavar los dientes en su labio inferior con más fuerza y sintió su rostro caliente. La posibilidad de poder recibir algo de ella igualmente la hacía suspirar en anticipación.  
Aziraphale mantenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, emitiendo leves gemidos mientras notaba como su cuerpo se contraía a punto de llegar a un primer y maravilloso orgasmo.  
—Dema… Demasiado. Por Dios, Crowley...—Azi gimió esta vez mucho más alto, acompañado casi por un grito mientras buscaba aferrarse a sus brazos, o sus hombros.  
El cuerpo del ángel se sacudió volviendo a repetir el nombre del demonio en otro gemido. Jadeó y entreabrió los ojos, buscando su mirada, con las mejillas encendidas, ahora por un motivo mucho más claro que su propia timidez.  
Crowley tragó saliva al oir su nombre escapar de aquellos labios y de aquella manera. No pudo retener sus impulsos y se acercó a devorar los labios de Azi, acelerando los movimientos lo suficiente para hacerla terminar, temblorosa bajo sus caricias. Incluso, unos segundos después, continuó aquel beso, disfrutando del sabor de su boca, aunque el demonio pensó que lo mejor era  
dejarla respirar.  
—Espero que seas de recuperación rápida. —La de orbes amarillos relamió sus propios labios enrojecidos con aquella lengua bífida, dispuesta a aprovechar aquella lubricación natural que ahora enriquecía los pétalos del ángel.— Hoy ambas vamos a conocer rincones de tu cuerpo muy interesantes.  
Crowley alargó aquel "muy" con picardía y una sonrisa. Introdujo uno de sus dedos en la cavidad de Aziraphale, abrazada inmediatamente por el calor y la humedad, que habían hecho del recorrido algo muy fácil, que prácticamente había funcionado sólo. Estuvo siempre atenta de las facciones del ángel y movió su muñeca con cuidado, pulsando de cierta manera en su interior, a sabiendas de que podía encontrar su punto G.  
Si aquel orgasmo había dejado a Azi con la mente completamente en blanco, aquel beso había sido la guinda del pastel a todo el momento. Aun se estremecía al notar los pequeños espasmos post orgasmo.  
—¿A que te…? —murmuró entre jadeos aun confundida e intentando normalizar de nuevo su respiración.  
Fue entonces cuando notó como uno de los dedos de Crowley, se habría paso en su interior con lentitud. Su cuerpo se encorvó ligeramente y buscó aferrarse de nuevo al delgado cuerpo de la pelirroja, emitiendo un leve gemido que terminó por ahogar al morder su labio. Sus caderas se mecieron inconscientemente, buscando el contacto de Crowley.  
—Agarrate a mí, no te preocupes— Susurró el demonio cerca de su semblante y tomó una de sus muñecas, para llevar la mano del ángel a su propia cintura, refiriéndose a ambas, pero no pudiendo tomar su otra muñeca precisamente por estar ocupada. —Y relájate. Te voy a hacer sentir muy bien ¿vale?  
—Gracias… —movió ambas manos colocándolas en la cintura de Crowley y asintió con la cabeza cuando pide que se relaje con la promesa de hacerla sentir bien. Y sentía demasiada curiosidad por saber si sería igual que su primer orgasmo.

—A ti, mi amor. — Crowley posó un beso en la frente de la rubia e introdujo un segundo dedo después de un tiempo, comenzando a doblarlos en su interior, pulsando en aquel punto que antes no alcanzaba con exactitud.  
Gimió suavemente contra su cuello antes de morderlo con cuidado, bajando el rastro de besos hasta su pecho, subiendo su mirada amarilla a la de Aziraphale.  
Azi cerró sus ojos, respirando por la nariz lentamente al notar un segundo dedo. El roce de ambos, le arrancó otro gemido, y aferró sus dedos a la piel blanca del demonio. Sus piernas buscaban cerrarse del propio placer que la hacía removerse bajo el cuerpo de la pelirroja.  
El demonio se encargó de mantenerlas separadas con sus propias rodillas y continuó simulando aquellas estocadas en su interior, concretamente en aquel punto que parecía volverla loca. Relajó los músculos de Aziraphale con besos por su abdomen que bajaron poco a poco; Crowley se apoyó en el colchón con su mano libre y se recostó poco a poco entre sus muslos, posando ahora su mano libre en la rodilla de la rubia. Dejó un delicado beso en su clítoris, aún enrojecido suavemente por la atención que había recibido no hace mucho y decidió deslizar su lengua por los muslos internos del ángel para que se enfocase en sus dedos, que golpeaban su interior con maña.  
—Se va a sentir algo diferente a como lo hemos hecho antes, pero creo que te gustará igualmente. —Susurró Crowley contra su piel, intentando guiarla un poco en todo aquello, para que no se sintiese insegura en ningún momento. —Pero no te preocupes, si no se siente bien podemos detenernos. 

Crowley parecía tener toda la situación bajo control, a diferencia de Aziraphale, quien experimentaba aquello todo por primera vez y no sabía que era lo proximo que vendría. Mientras la pelirroja bajaba sin para de mover sus dedos, sus manos subieron por su cuerpo, quedándose finalmente sobre su suave cabello, aun sin saber que se le había pasado por su cabeza.  
Abrió los ojos emitiendo un sonoro gemido, a la vez que bajaba su rostro, buscando la mirada de Crowley al sentir sus labios en aquella zona tan sensible.  
—Me voy a volver loca, Crowley… —gimió su nombre, retorciéndose en la cama, como si quisiera huir, pero sin dudas, esa no era su intención en aquel momento. Sus dedos se aferraron al cabello de ella, notando como se contraía en su interior.— Por todos los cielos… 

El vello de Aziraphale se erizó por completo, notando como un segundo orgasmo invadía con rapidez de nuevo su cuerpo, encorvandose y buscando sus dedos con un movimiento de cadera.  
La pelirroja se dio cuenta de esos matices y dió sus últimas estocadas de forma más intensa aunque más lenta, deteniéndose al ver que Aziraphale había llegado de nuevo. Observó la intimidad del ángel y se relamió, mientras retiró sus dedos, lamiendo amorosamente sus jugos cristalinos para limpiarlos. Suspiró con calor , sintiendo cómo su centro propio dolía en anticipación, reclamando atención de alguna forma después de aquel excitante espectáculo, humedeciendo su ropa interior aún más.  
Crowley deslizó su final lengua por los labios inferiores de Aziraphale y la saboreó igualmente, limpiandola con cuidado. Plantó un beso amable en su ingle y se incorporó un poco, volviendo a estar a la altura de su rostro, descansando la espalda sobre aquel colchón, a un costado del ángel una vez más. Le sonrió con cierta dulzura y la acunó entre sus brazos, besando su rostro ruborizado y brillante en sudor, mientras la sentía respirar para recomponerse.  
—Ya está. Lo has hecho genial. —Crowley acarició sus cabellos con mimo y la besó con dulzura, sonriendo con timidez mientras miraba sus ojos. Una risita escapó de sus labios. —Espero no haberte decepcionado.  
—Por todos los ángeles, Crowley...—gimió con un hilo de voz, aún estremeciéndose. Se giró con los ojos cerrados, con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras sentía los besos que le dejaba en el.—¿Esto es lo que os enseñan en el infierno o qué…? —susurró riendose al final antes de entreabrir los ojos para observarla sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

Meció su cuerpo sobre el colchón al seguir notando tal calidez en su parte inferior y pegó su cuerpo al delgado de la pelirroja, besando con mimo la piel de su torso, ronroneando con suavidad antes de alzar el rostro hacia ella.  
—Tu no has… ¿Podría intentar hacerlo…?  
El rostro de Crowley fue un completo poema, que comenzó a tomar el color de su cabello. Parpadeó con cierta incredulidad, sintiéndose nerviosa de repente, haciendo que se le escapase una débil risa.  
—¿Yo? ¿Eh? —Tragó saliva y mordió su labio al sentir aquellos besos sobre su piel, encogiéndose en anticipación. —Si… quieres hacerlo…  
El demonio murmuró sus palabras en un suspiro y retiró algunos cabellos del rostro de Aziraphale con cariño; se sentía temblorosa sólo con aquel contacto a causa de su sensibilidad en el momento. Aún mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro, divertida en respuesta a las bromas anteriores por parte del Principado, una risita escapó de sus labios, algo tímida. Se sintió halagada, en parte, por sus palabras, se alegraba de que Aziraphale hubiese disfrutado tanto como ella.  
—Bien… — susurró con una sonrisa en sus labios al ver que le parecía una buena idea que lo hiciese. Aunque realmente, no sabía si lo iba a hacer bien.

Aprovechando la posición en las que ambas se encontraban y aun besando su torso, moviéndose ligeramente para bajar un poco y poder tener mejor acceso a sus pechos. Una de sus manos comenzaron a acariciar su piel con lentitud. Azi notaba como el corazón se desbocaba cuando rozó su monte de venus y mordió la piel de Crowley, acercando sus dedos y rozando con lentitud su clítoris.  
El demonio tembló al sentir aquel contacto sobre su ropa interior y un gemido se escapó de sus labios, resguardando un poco su rostro en sus propios hombros; disfrutó aquella suavidad en su piel y volvió a gemir a causa de la mordida que la pilló totalmente por sorpresa, apretando un poco el agarre de una de sus manos en aquellas sábanas blancas. Alzó sus pestañas un poco para alcanzar a ver el rostro del Ángel, no quería perder ni un detalle, aquel aspecto de Aziraphale era algo totalmente nuevo que no había presenciado en 6000 años pero con lo que había fantaseado muchas veces. Separó tímidamente sus piernas y se relamió, sin que el calor abandonara su semblante.  
—Es.. Espera. —besó su piel antes de incorporarse, con las mejillas coloreadas, y quedándose de rodillas a la vera de ella. Azi mordió su labio mientras su otra mano acompañaba a la que ya se encontraba sobre la ropa interior de la pelirroja. Introdujo los dedos con cuidado y tirar un poco, para retirar la tela con ayuda de ella, dejándola a un lado de la cama, como el resto de la ropa que había desaparecido de sus cuerpos.— Ahora si… Perdona por hacerte esperar.

Aquella frase claramente tenía otro significado, que Crowley tal vez si había llegado a entender. Después de todo, eran 6000 años compartidos con ella. Volvió a tumbarse a su lado y tomó sus labios, besándola lentamente. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, del universo y quería hacerla disfrutar tanto como ella lo había hecho consigo misma. Su mano volvió a bajar, y jadeó contra los labios de Crowley al sentir aquel calor, la humedad, contra sus dedos, que comenzaban a estimularla lentamente.  
La pelirroja sintió que se derretía en aquel beso; cerró los ojos y separó sus labios para dejar que su lengua rozara la del Ángel, rodeando su cuello amorosamente con sus brazos. Subió un poco las pestañas al sentir el contacto de las yemas de Aziraphale contra su humedad y se mordió el labio con vergüenza.  
—Sí, lo siento… No puedo evitarlo. —Crowley murmuró con bochorno y sintió sus mejillas arder, desviando la mirada rápidamente al soltar un suave gemido, encantada con el roce. Volvió a gemir y se aferró a la piel de Aziraphale con un poco más de fuerza, respirando con dificultad.  
—Está bien, no te disculpes… —susurró con todo el amor que podía transmitir, mientras su mano se movía sobre su protuberancia, intentando hacer lo mismo que ella había hecho antes y que tan bien ha había hecho sentir. 

Se estremeció al oír sus gemidos y besó su rostro cuando se aferró a su piel. Se mordió el labio y sus movimientos cesaron por segundos, dando caricias algo más extensas por la zona, sintiendo cuán húmeda se encontraba en aquel momento. Jadeó y pasó sus dedos por la hendidura, con la intención de introducir uno de sus dedos dentro de ella.  
Crowley tragó saliva y suspiró, a causa del placer que las caricias de Aziraphale la hacían sentir. Sintió cálido su pecho, debido a la amorosa y acogedora presencia del Ángel, que parecía amarla más con cada gesto. El demonio se dió cuenta del movimiento sobre su intimidad y deslizó su mirada hasta aquella zona, y de nuevo la devolvió a los labios de la rubia, que miró en súplica y contra los que susurró sus palabras.  
—Sí, por favor… —La pelirroja habló en un hilo y jadeó con suavidad, alzando algo más sus caderas, en busca de su contacto. Condujo sus manos hasta el pecho de la rubia y lo acarició con cuidado, entre sus propios dedos, para así no dejarla desatendida—...entra, ángel.  
—Crowley...—susurró mientras introducía un primer dedo en su interior, notando como la calidez lo rodeaba y comenzó a frotarlo, buscando aquel punto en su interior.— A...¿A solas haces esto también...?

Preguntó dudosa y con curiosidad. Su voz se había entrecortado al sentir como sus manos se aferran ahora a sus pechos. Cuando creyó que podría haberse acostumbrado, introdujo un segundo, frotando en su interior con suavidad y su pulgar, rozaba con timidez su clítoris, sin saber bien si debía darle atención también en aquel instante.  
Crowley se retorció, gimiendo ante sus toques y se aferró a su cuerpo; sin embargo abrió los ojos con fuerza, con su rostro explotando en color ante aquella repentina pregunta, que la hizo sentirse avergonzada de la respuesta.  
—Eh… —Desvió su mirada amarilla a a cualquier otro lugar de la habitación y se mordió el labio con una sonrisa tímida y nerviosa— ¿Sí? ¿Por qué preguntas?

El demonio miró a Aziraphale, después de decir aquello en voz baja. No pudo evitar temblar a causa del roce de su clítoris y aquellas estocadas que le hicieron cerrar los ojos en éxtasis, dejando salir su voz una vez más.  
—Oh… Entiendo. —murmuró casi pensativa y avergonzada antes de seguir hablando.— Ya sabes… En el cielo no les gustan mucho estas cosas… Ni siquiera sabía que podría… Hubiera sido un descubrimiento hace unos milenios.

Terminó por decir con una leve risa, antes de tragar saliva al oirla gemir de aquella manera. Incluso notaba como su zona, palpitaba de nuevo en respuesta. Aziraphale, incluso apretó ligeramente los muslos buscando un leve contacto mientras movía sus dedos en su interior tal vez, con un poco más de intensidad.  
Crowley movió sus caderas, separando los labios para dejar escapar su voz y subiendo las pestañas para contemplar su rostro , con las mejillas encendidas. Cada estocada la hacia sentir aun mejor y temblar bajo sus manos.  
—Por las estrellas, Aziraphale. —Jadeó su nombre, arqueando un poco su espalda y devorándola con la mirada. Detuvo su mirada en sus muslos apretados, húmedos a causa de la excitación en la intimidad del ángel. Con su mano algo temblorosa, Crowley acarició la piel en los muslos de la rubia y los separó un poco, tratando coordinar lo suficiente para acariciarla aunque fuese superficialmente. —¿ Ya tenías...deseos prohibidos hace tanto tiempo? Creía…Que la única avaricia por la que podías pecar tendría relación con el sushi y los crepes.  
El demonio habló con su voz débil, tratando formular bien sus frases con una risita traviesa, que rápidamente murió apresada por sus gemidos, de nuevo.  
El ángel gimió al sentir de nuevo sus manos sobre sus muslos y se movió para dejarle espacio mientras mordía su labio y jadeaba al sentir su roce nuevamente.  
—Ni… Siquiera sabía porque sentía aquello… Bueno, ahora si. —su rubor se intensificó y buscó el poder esconder su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

Besó y lamió con mimo su piel, su mano continuaba moviéndose, buscando oír más aquella voz de Crowley, que hacía que se estremeciese por completo. Sabía que jamás se burlaría de ella, pero tal vez, pecaba de inocente y de desconocer aquellos rituales, comportamientos humanos, que tan solo conocía de oídas.  
—Era… ¿por mí? —Crowley susurró sus palabras, sin estar muy segura de a qué se refería y echó la cabeza algo hacia a atrás ante aquellas lamidas sobre la piel de su cuello, gimiendo suavemente.  
—Sí… —admitió alzando la mirada para observar el rostro de Crowley, completamente ruborizada.  
La pelirroja tragó saliva y escaneó la postura de ambas con la mirada, alzando una de sus piernas esbeltas hasta el hombro de la otra joven para abrir más sus propias piernas y poderla acercar más a sí, separando las piernas del ángel con más intensidad, pudiendo alcanzar así a introducir dos de sus dedos en la deseosa entrada de Aziraphale, enrojecida y húmeda, que la recibió con alegría. Mientras ella misma gemía y bajaba sus pestañas algo más, movió su mano para acompañar su estimulación, estocando dentro del ángel, directa a ese punto que ahora conocía. La pelirroja intentaba mantener sus ojos abiertos, con el rostro encendido, tratando de no perder detalle de la expresión extasiada de Aziraphale, pero sintiendo incluso unas lágrimas de placer empañar sus orbes de serpiente.  
Azi gimió al notar como Crowley volvía a entrar en su interior y tembló, intentando mantener el ritmo en su mano, ahora ligeramente temblorosa al estar recibiendo placer nuevamente por parte de la pelirroja. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás comenzando a gemir, acompañando incluso a los de ella. Sus ojos se entrecerraban, pero intentaba mantenerlos abiertos para observar su rostro cuando alcanzase el clímax.  
—Acércate a mí. —Le suplicó el demonio, en voz susurrada, pegando más aún sus cuerpos, para sentir su calor con más intensidad, aumentando el ritmo de sus dedos, a la par que trataba de regular su respiración, y equilibrarla con los gemidos que escapaban de sus labios.— Dilo de nuevo, mi amor.  
Crowley movió sus caderas con más desesperación, acalorada a causa del lascivo sonido que ahora llenaba la habitación a causa de la humedad de sus gestos, además de los gemidos de ambas. Tomó el mentón de Aziraphale con ternura y besó sus labios amorosamente, de forma corta, sintiendo como el éxtasis se acercaba a ella lentamente. Se separó para apreciar cada rasgo en el semblante de la rubia, manteniendo sus ojos abiertos como podía.  
El ángel se ruborizó cuando le pidió que repitiera aquellas palabras, pero tal vez, reformularía mejor la frase, intentando que al fin quedase claro sus sentimientos por ella. Pero antes de poder responder, sus besos la atraparon por momentos, a los que correspondió con el mismo amor y ternura, jadeando sobre sus labios y gimiendo.  
—Me excitas, Crowley… Toda y completamente tú… Porque te quiero desde lo más profundo de mi ser… —Azi notó como se le saltaban las lágrimas mientras hablaba con la voz entrecortada por sus gemidos. 

Al terminar de hablar, cerró los ojos y volvió a apresar sus labios para besarla, pegándose lo más que podía a su cuerpo y centrándose en frotar con intensidad su interior.  
Crowley la acalló con suavidad, buscando tranquilizar su llanto, pero se vió silenciada por aquel beso que correspondió encantada, llevando su mano libre a la mejilla de Aziraphale y acariciandola, retirando aquella humedad con sus ojos cerrados. Estaba a punto de correrse y dedicó la poca fuerza que le quedaba a intensificar las caricias en la intimidad del ángel, hasta que sintió que su propio cuerpo se contraía en aquel orgasmo. El demonio gimió contra los labios del principado y pudo sentir como sus jugos se liberaban; arqueó la espalda en completo éxtasis y dió unas últimas estocadas en el interior del ángel, esperando que culminase igualmente. Un par de lágrimas habían escapado de sus ojos a causa de la estimulación que había recibido y derribó su cuerpo en el colchón, cubriendo sus labios con el dorso de su antebrazo después de limpiarlas.

—No puedes decirme ese tipo de cosas, mirándome a la cara y tocándome — La pelirroja rió de manera aireada, con cierta timidez y cubrió su rostro rápidamente, tratando de recuperar el ritmo de su respiración igualmente, mientras leves temblores postorgasmicos sacudían sus caderas. —Me dejas toda vulnerable de repente.  
Nadie nos creería si dijéramos que un demonio puede ser vulnerable.—ronroneó Aziraphale, meciéndose y acurrucandose junto a Crowley.  
—Tal vez no— El demonio rió con dulzura y se acercó a ella igualmente. —Pero ya sabes que nunca he sido un demonio muy corriente. 

Azi sacó los dedos de su interior y los acercó a su boca, recordando que Crowley había hecho lo mismo antes. Lamió sus dedos y buscó la mirada dorada de la pelirroja, con los ojos entrecerrados, mirándola con una sonrisa antes de pasar sus brazos por su cintura y abrazarla, pegando su rostro a su pecho. Acarició su piel con su mejilla, sin poder dejar de sonreír.

—Te quiero… No sabes cuanto, ni siquiera yo misma lo se. Suena ridículo. —Se rió sobre su piel e inspiró por la nariz, antes de soltar el aire de sus pulmones y cerrar los ojos, feliz de poder estar así a su lado.  
Crowley sintió que su corazón se detenía por aquellas palabras que salían de los labios del Ángel sin ser nada de aquello un sueño. Su rostro se coloreó y sus cejas se alzaron con sorpresa, quedándose mirándola en impresión. Las palabras simplemente no saldrían por unos instantes, a pesar de que sus orbes brillaban en emoción.  
—Aziraphale… —Las palabras del demonio escaparon en un susurro, a la vez que parpadeaba varias veces, sintiendo la humedad en sus ojos escurrir en una pequeña lágrima—¿Quieres decir eso realmente?  
Crowley tomó el semblante de la rubia con sus manos gentilmente y lo alzó lo suficiente para poder contemplar su rostro, mientras una dulce sonrisa tomaba sus labios. Sabía la respuesta a aquella pregunta retórica que había lanzado y carcajeó de forma armoniosa al asimilarlo, rodeando su cuello con fuerza y abrazándola aún más contra su pecho.  
—Te adoro, ángel. Tanto que deberían recontratarme ahí arriba.  
—¿Qué más sí no? —Aziraphale se rio contra su piel cuando la rodeó con sus brazos, aprovechando aquello para dejarle cortos besos.— Si sirviera de algo mi opinión, seguro que te dejarían volver… Estas rebosando de amor… 

Sus palabras salieron como un susurro, sintiéndose allí querida bajos sus brazos. Ella misma no podía controlar el amor que sentía y que quería devolverle de la misma forma.


End file.
